12 IBB group chat
by Aulient Aphrodite
Summary: Kami para remaja dari kelas 12 IBB, pasukan pembela kerecehan bergender 9 laki-laki dan 5 perempuan. Untungnya, group chat kami normal-normal saja seperti group chat kelas-kelas lain. {cast: 12 Konoha Rookies (plus Sai & Uzumaki Karin)} /Indonesia!au/SMA!au/non-baku/attempt at humor/textfic/crackfic/RnR Please?/
1. Chapter 1 : fake taxi

[12 IBB group chat]

.

a textfic/crackfic by Aulient Aphrodite

.

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

.

Indonesia!au, SMA!au, non-baku.

.

Curse words and name-calling implied, DLDR. Standard warning applied.

.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 _-awal mula-_

 _['Hinata' change the group's name to '12 IBB']_

 _['Hinata' added 'Sakura H.' to the group]_

 _['Hinata added 'Inoinoino' to the group]_

 _['Hinata added 'Ten10' to the group]_

 **Hinata**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, add

yang lain ke sini juga dong **4.55 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

okeokeoke, bentar yak **4.55 PM**

 _['Sakura H.' added 'sasuke' to the group]_

 _['Sakura H.' added 'Neji Hyuuga' to the group]_

 _['Sakura H.' added 'Kiba' to the group]_

 _['Sakura H.' added 'Narrrruto' to the group]_

 _['Sakura H.' added 'chouji' to the group]_

 _['Sakura H.' added 'Nara Shikamaru' to the group]_

 _['Sakura H.' added 'rock lee rock' to the group]_

 _['Sakura H. added 'Shino' to the group]_

 **Sakura H.**

duh pegel juga nge add in orang banyak **5.02 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

cie ngode ya lu minta dibantuin **5.02 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

g. **5.02 PM**

 _['Inoinoino' added 'Sai' to the group]_

 _['Inoinoino' added 'awKarin Uzumaki' to the group]_

 **Inoinoino**

tuh dah gw bantuin, bilang makasih

ga lo **5.04 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

y.

terimakasih majikanqu yg baik hati

dan tyda sombong **5.04 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

sama sama babu qu **5.05 PM**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 _-tipe tipe siswa menghadapi tugas setebal dosa-_

 **Kiba**

gengs **2.32 PM**

 **Hinata**

Apaan? **2.33 PM**

 **Kiba**

ko gue tiba tiba keinget tugasnya bu

kurenai sih **2.34 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

duh yaampun gue blm ngerjain tugasnya

bu kurenai sama sekali gimana dong nih **2.35 PM**

 **chouji**

sante ae lah **2.35 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

hAH TUGAS APAAN KOK GUE

GATAU **2.35 PM**

 **Hinata**

Yang disuruh bikin rangkuman

bab 1 sampe 3 ituloh nar **2.36 PM**

 **Ten10**

gue udah nih **2.37 PM**

pada mau liat? **2.37 PM**

 **Shino**

kuylah **2.37 PM**

 **rock lee rock**

mau lah, share ten **2.37 PM**

 **awKarin Uzumaki**

pap sini kuy, berbagi itu indah **2.38 PM**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 _-posisi ketua kelas tidak tergantikan (karena nggak ada yang mau menggantikan)-_

 **Neji Hyuuga**

heh itu panggilan ketua kelas disuruh ke lab

fisika **10.05 AM**

Cepetan kirim perwakilan gue masih

rapat sama osis **10.05 AM**

 **Shino**

Si shikamaru kaga ada dikelas **10.07 AM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

yauda sih terserah perwakilan siapa aja **10.07 AM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

woy uda ada yg ke lab fisika blm? **10.13 AM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

jawab bgst read by 7 kaga ada yg

nge reply **10.15 AM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

ah yaudah bodo amat biarin kaga ada yang dateng

panggilan ketua kelas **10.17 AM**

biar nanti gue dipecat jadi ketua kelas sama

pak kakashi **10.17 AM**

biar ketua kelasnya ganti **10.17 AM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

iya iya bacod ini gue otw lab fisika **10.18 AM**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 _-fake taxi-_

 **Inoinoino**

eh yang punya app uber atau grab

tolongin gue bentar dong **9.12 PM**

 **Ten10**

yah barusan gue uninstall, memori gue

penuh **9.13 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

yah, yang lain? **9.13 PM**

pls geng urgent ni **9.13 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

masih belom plg juga lu? Udahlah naik

taksi biasa aja. gapapa mahal dikit daripada

gapulang2 lu. udah malem ini In, bahaya **9.14 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

ino, kalo nge berhentiin taksi, jangan

lupa liat warnanya ya. pokoknya jangan naik yang

warnanya item kuning. **9.15 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

hah kenapa emang kalo item kuning?

jangan bikin parno lu nar **9.15 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

soalnnya kalo item kuning mah namanya

fake taxi **9.16 PM**

hUEHEUHEHUEH **9.16 PM**

 **sasuke**

gblg nar **9.17 PM**

 **Ten10**

fake taxi apaan geng? **9.17 PM**

 _['Hinata' removed 'Narrrruto' from the group]_

 **Hinata**

biar kapok tu anak. **9.17 PM**

dari dulu nggak tobat tobat **9.17 PM**

 **Kiba**

loh **9.18 PM**

loh **9.18 PM**

loh **9** **.** 18 PM

loh **9.18 PM**

loh emang hinata tau fake taxi

tu apaan? **9.19 PM**

 **Hinata**

um… **9.19 PM**

 **Kiba**

hayo hinata pernah buka fake taxi ya

hayooooooooo **9.19 PM**

 _['Hinata' left the group]_

 **Kiba**

lah wkwkwkwk malah left

dia wkwkwkwkw **9.20 PM**

 _['Sai' added 'Narrrrruto' to the group]_

 _['Sai' added 'Hinata' to the group]_

 **Sai**

bct kib **Kiba 9.22 PM**

Ino, biar aku aja yang jemput ya, dimana kamu sekarang? **9.22 PM**

 **Inoinoino** pc aku aja **9.22 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

eeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk **9.23 PM**

pepet teroooooosssssssss **9.23 PM**

jan kasi kendor bosque **Sai** **Inoinoino 9.23 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

bacot lu **Sakura H.** **9.24 PM**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

a/n: wkwkwk gatau kesambet apaan pengen nulis textfic yg ringan-ringan. Btw, 80% adegan di fic ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi author heheheh. Aku bakal usahain buat update fic ini weekly, kalau memungkinkan bisa tiga hari sekali, mohon dukungannya ya, minna! oh ya, ANYWAY, kalian bisa _**request prompts**_ untuk fic ini ke aku. Tinggalin aja prompt kalian di kotak review^^

a/n (2): kritik dan saran kalian sangat dinanti, dibutuhkan dan diterima di kotak review, so, RnR please?^^


	2. Chapter 2 : gws bang itachi

_-_ _gws bang itachi-_

 **sasuke**

hinata mana nih **6.02 AM**

hin **6.02 AM**

hin **6.02 AM**

hin **6.02 AM**

penting ini **6.02 AM**

 **Hinata**

apa sas **6.04 AM**

 **sasuke**

hin gue ijin gamasuk **6.04 AM**

abang gue abis jatoh kesandung kursi **6.04 AM**

sekarang org nya gulung2 di karpet katanya kakinya

sakit banget gabisa jalan **6.05AM**

alay emg **6.05 AM**

abis ini gue mau nganterin dia ke sangkal putung **6.05 AM**

 **awKarin Uzumaki**

hah kok bisa kesandung sas **6.06 AM**

 **sasuke**

gatau tuh **6.06 AM**

tadi sih gue terakhir liat dia lagi

bikin telor ceplok di dapur **6.07 AM**

kayanya dia goreng telor sambil

brikdens apa gmn gue gangerti **6.08 AM**

pas gue balik dia udah dilantai gitu **6.08 AM**

 **Sakura H.**

yaampun bang itachi :( **6.09 AM**

 _['Inoinoino' changed the group's name to 'gws bang itachi']_

 **Inoinoino**

gws bang itachi **6.10 AM**

 **awKarin Uzumaki**

gws bang itachi (2) **6.10 AM**

 **Narrrruto**

gws bang itachi (3) **6.10 AM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

gws bang itachi (4) **6.11 AM**

 _['Kiba' changed the group's name to 'gws abang kita tercyntah]_

 **sasuke**

apaan si alay lu pada **6.11 AM**

ini si hinata kemana lagi anjir **6.11 AM**

 **Hinata**

iya sas besok pas masuk jan lupa surat ijinnya **6.12 AM**

salam ya sas buat bang itachi, semoga cepet

sembuh **6.12 AM**

 **Shino**

kok keknya bang itachi famous banget

di ibb **6.13 AM**

 **sasuke**

ya serah lu pada dah **6.13 AM**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 _-ulangan harian, bagian 1 : Sastra Indonesia-_

 **chouji**

coy **8.22 AM**

nomer 12 jawabannya a apa c **8.22 AM**

fast mumpung bu konan ga ngeliat gue **8.22 AM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

C **8.22 AM**

 **chouji**

oq ty bosque **8.22 AM**

 **Sai**

27 sampe 35 dong gengs udah mentok

ini gue **8.25 AM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

buset dah lu mau nyontek apa fotokopi anj **8.25 AM**

 **Sai**

efesiensi sangat dibutuhkan di saat saat

seperti ini ok tq **8.25 AM**

 **Ten10**

27 sampe 3 **8.26 AM**

 **Sai**

yasssssssss danke gozaimasu tenten sama **8.26 AM**

32-35 nya mana **8.26 AM**

 **Ten10**

ntar dulu bct ini masih gue liatin punya nya

hinata **8.26 AM**

32-3 **8.28 AM**

 **chouji**

Pelukisan watak tokoh scr analitik tu yg

Gimana geng **8.29 AM**

 **Kiba**

Analitik tu secara tidak langsung **8.30 AM**

 **sasuke**

bukan gblg, itu dramatik, analitik tuh

pelukisan watak tokoh secara langsung **8.31 AM**

 **Kiba**

o salah berarti gue **8.31 AM**

 **chouji**

ye si cublug **8.32 AM**

 _-ulangan harian bagian 2 : Matematika-_

 **lee rock lee**

No 1? anyone? **10.02 AM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

ntar masi proses, sabar dulu **10.03 AM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

no 1 ni geng

[1 photo attached] **10.08 AM**

 **Kiba**

yey **10.08 AM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

sisanya tunggu dulu, gausa nyepam disini **10.08 AM**

ntar hape gue geter mulu gabisa konsen **10.08 AM**

 **Inoinoino**

siap bosq ditunggu **10.09 AM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

2 sampe 5

[1 photo attached]

[1 photo attached]

[1 photo attached]

[1 photo attached] **10.20 AM**

 **awKarin Uzumaki**

yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kelar **10.22 AM**

thank u bos **10.22 AM**

 **Narrrruto**

banyak terimakasih saia ucapkan pada rekan

saia yang senantiasa membantu saia dalam

kesulitan, Nara Shikamaru, jasa-jasa mu

akan selalu dikenang, nak. **10.23 AM**

 **lee rock lee**

kek mau mati aja nar **10.23 AM**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

- _unek unek sakura tentang mata pelajaran di departemen Ilmu Bahasa dan Budaya-_

 **Sakura H.**

masa ya **11.55 PM**

gue barusan mikir **11.55 PM**

kita nih jurusan bahasa kan ya **11.55 PM**

tapi masa jam pelajaran kita buat pelajaran

yang berbau 'bahasa' cuman sedikit banget

seminggu **11.56 PM**

 **awKarin Uzumaki**

hah sedikit gimana, udah banyak kali **11.57 PM**

pelajaran 'bahasa' nya aja ada 6 **11.57 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

ga gitu **11.57 PM**

masa jerman sama jepang seminggu cuma

4 jam? Kan dikit banget **11.58 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

tapi kan seenggaknya masih lebih banyak daripada

ipa-ips, mereka jepang sama jermannya cuma dua

jam seminggu **11.59 PM**

 **Shino**

dan seenggaknya kita ga ada fisika kimia biologi,

walaupun masih ada matematika **12.00 AM**

 **Sakura H.**

iya sih **12.00 AM**

tAPI PELAJARAN KITA TUH

KEBANYAKAN **12.01 AM**

masa udah ada , trus ada sastra inggris,

abis itu taun ini ditambahin lagi pelajaran

conversation. Buat apaan coba?

org yg dibahas juga gitu2 doang **12.02 AM**

 **Hinata**

iya tau yg pinter **12.02 AM**

 **Sakura H.**

bukannya gitu, emg lo pada ga bosen

apa sama pelajaran sebanyak

itu? **12.03 AM**

 **Hinata**

iya sih **12.03 AM**

 **Sakura H.**

besok gua mau demo ke pak kakashi **12.04 AM**

biar pelajaran conversation di ilangin **12.04 AM**

di ganti sama pelajaran mewarnai **12.04 AM**

soalnya ibb kan singkatannya 'ilmu

bahasa dan budaya', biar kita juga banyak

belajar'budaya' **12.05 AM**

 **Shino**

hubungannya mewarnai sama budaya apaan **12.06 AM**

 **Sakura H.**

gaada sih **12.06 AM**

cuma kan seru aja gitu kalo ada pelajaran mewarnai **12.06 AM**

kek anak tk **12.07 AM**

 **Hinata**

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **12.07 AM**

udah tidur sana ra, daripada ngomel mulu lu

di grup **12.08 AM**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 _-gengs-_

 **Narrrruto**

Geng **9.22 PM**

Geng **9.22 PM**

Geng **9.22 PM**

Gengs **9.22 PM**

Gengssssssss **9.23 PM**

Woy bgst pada kmn lu semwah penting ini **9.23 PM**

Gggeeennnngggggsssssss **9.23 PM**

Woy **9.24 PM**

Woy **9.24 PM**

Oiiiiiiiiiiii **9.24 PM**

e sumpah ini gw bawa pengumuman **9.24 PM**

Woi apatis banget lu pada **9.25 PM**

 **sasuke**

apaan si kampret malem malem nyepam **9.26 PM**

knp lu **9.26 PM**

 **Narrruto**

Gapapa gue gabut heheheheheheheh **9.27 PM**

 _['sasuke' removed 'Narrrruto' from the group]_

 **Kiba**

Wokwkowkowkwokowkwokw **9.30 PM**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 _-berita penting dari ketua kelas, katanya sih 'bisa mensejahterakan rakyat IBB'-_

 **Neji Hyuuga**

so gengs **7.02 PM**

gue bawa berita penting **7.02 PM**

barusan dikirimin dari grup osis **7.02 PM**

 **Sai**

spit it out bro **7.03 PM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

ntar dulu nunggu yg lain muncul **7.03 PM**

soalnya ini penting banget **7.03 PM**

menyangkut kesejahteraan kita sebagai

rakyat ibb yang budiman **7.04 PM**

 **Sai**

itu si narto ga join grup **7.05 PM**

kmrn abis di kick sama sasuke **7.05 PM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

narto siapa **7.06 PM**

oh **7.06 PM**

bentar **7.06 PM**

 _['Neji Hyuuga' added 'Narrrruto' to the group]_

 **Neji Hyuuga**

narto beres, yg lain mana nih muncul dong **7.07 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

nih muncul **7.08 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

nih muncul (2) **7.08 PM**

 **Hinata**

nih muncul (3) **7.08 PM**

 **Ten10**

nih muncul (4) **7.08 PM**

ada apaan sih ji **7.09 PM**

ni yg nge read juga uda 13 kok **7.09 PM**

ngomong ae elah lama amat **7.09 PM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

oklah **7.10 PM**

jadi gini **7.10 PM**

tadi gue dapet info lomba gitu dari grup osis **7.10 PM**

dan ini lombanya di bidang kita banget geng **7.11 PM**

gue yakin dari kelas kita pasti banyak yg bisa dan tertarik **7.11 PM**

hadiahnya full beasiswa di univ penyelenggara nya **7.12 PM**

sama uang tunai **7.12 PM**

bahagia ga si lo **7.12 PM**

 **chouji**

wah **7.13 PM**

lomba apaan si ji **7.13 PM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

'Olimpiade Fisika dan Kimia Tahunan ke 6

Universitas *********' **7.14 PM**

 **sasuke**

….….. **7.15 PM**

….….. **7.15 PM**

….….. **7.15 PM**

….….. **7.15 PM**

….….. **7.15 PM**

untung ini lewat chat **7.16 PM**

kalo ini ngomong langsung udah gua gampar

lu ji **7.17 PM**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

heheheheheheheh **7.18 PM**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

a/n : beribu ribu terimakasih saya sampaikan pada kalian yang telah me-review, mem-favoritkan, dan mem-follow chapter pertama dari fic ini^^


	3. Chapter 3 : anjing

_-suntik difteri-_

 **chouji**

kita gaada suntik difteri? **6.58 PM**

 **sasuke**

hAH **6.58 PM**

apaan **6.58 PM**

 **Kiba**

hah **6.59 PM**

suntik apaan **6.59 PM**

dieftri apaan **6.59 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

suntik difteri, kib. Jan goblok goblok

dong jadi orang **7.00 PM**

 **Kiba**

dih **7.01 PM**

yang penting ga malu maluin kaya lu **7.01 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Iya ya **7.02 PM**

Sekolah sebelah katanya udah suntik **7.02 PM**

bulan lalu malah **7.02 PM**

 **chouji**

tuh kan **7.03 PM**

masa ntar tiba2 kita ga dikasi tau

pemberitahuan apa2 trus tiba2 ada petugas

puskesmas dateng gitu buat nyuntik **7.03 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Yha **7.04 PM**

Ga bakal lah **7.04 PM**

Pasti ada pemberitahuan dulu **7.05 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

suNTIKAN? SUNTIKAN APAAN? **7.07 PM**

 **lee rock lee**

HAYOLOH SAKURA **7.08 PM**

TAKUT JARUM SUNTIK YA LU **7.08 PM**

HUEHUHEUHEUHEUHE **7.08 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

anying **7.09 PM**

siapa juga yang takut **7.09 PM**

gue cuma kaget aja **7.10PM**

mendadak banget infonya **7.10 PM**

 **chouji**

ye ini aja juga belom ada info sekolah

kita bakal ada sunti difteri apa nggak **7.11 PM**

 **Hinata**

harusnya sih ada gengs **7.12 PM**

paling bulan ini kita suntik **7.12 PM**

 **sasuke**

? **7.12 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

ni jangan jangan sasuke takut juga nih

sama jarum suntik **7.13 PM**

yA KAN SAS?! **7.13 PM**

NGAKU LU! **7.13 PM**

 **sasuke**

apaan si lu nar bacot gajelas **7.14 PM**

 **Ten10**

Gue tanyain bu tsunade ya **7.15 PM**

Kan beliau guru uks **7.15 PM**

Sapa tau beliau tau **7.15 PM**

 **Kiba**

nah gini kek, gih sono ten **7.15 PM**

 **Ten10**

Bentar gue wa orangnya **7.16 PM**

 _['chouji' changed the group's name to 'balada suntik difteri']_

 **Ten10**

Geng **7.20 PM**

Kata bu tsunade **7.20 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

iya gimana ten? **7.20 PM**

 **Ten10**

Sekolah kita suntik difteri dua minggu lagi **7.21 PM**

Kelas 12 suntik hari rabu **7.21 PM**

 **Sakura H.**

….….. **7.22 PM**

 **chouji**

nais **7.22 PM**

 **lee rock lee**

naaaaaiiiiiissssssssssss **7.23 PM**

 **Shino**

Bukannya suntik difteri ada tiga tahapan ya **7.25 PM**

 **Sakura**

hAH **7.25 PM**

TIGA LU BILANG **7.25 PM**

WAT **7.25 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

sante dong sakura **7.27 PM**

alay lu **7.27 PM**

 **Shino**

Iya tiga, paling seling sebulan sebulan,

gatau juga sih. Gue taunya cuma

itu suntikannya ada tiga tahap gitu **7.28 PM**

 **chouji**

mampus lu disuntik tiga kali **7.28 AM**

 **awKarin Uzumaki**

Njir **7.30 PM**

Njir **7.30 PM**

Njir **7.30 PM**

Njir **7.30 PM**

Mampus **7.31 PM**

Mati gue **7.31 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

'disuntik rasanya kek digigit semut kok'

Kata setiap petugas puskesmas yang

mau nyuntik kita **7.32 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

tru **7.32 PM**

kata kata terbullshit sepanjang masa **7.32 PM**

* * *

 _-finding ino-_

 **Hinata**

geng **5.22 PM**

ada yang tau ga ino dimana **5.22 PM**

fast **5.22 PM**

gue di whatsapp papanya ni **5.22 PM**

nanyain ino dimana **5.23 PM**

yang tau ino dimana respon pls **5.23 PM**

gue bingung mau jawab apa ke papanya ino **5.23 PM**

takut salah ngomong **5.23 PM**

 **Shino**

Keknya tadi gue liet ino sama sai di kantin

pas pulang sekolah **5.24 PM**

 **Ten10**

Nahloh **5.24 PM**

Sai mana nih **5.24 PM**

 **Kiba**

wah **5.25 PM**

ati ati aja sama si sai mah **5.25 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

woy sai, anak orang jangan di

apa apain woy kasian masa

depannya Ino masih cerah **5.25 PM**

 **Sai**

apaan anjir **5.25 PM**

gue tadi cuma ngobrol doang sama ino **5.26 PM**

trus gue pulang duluan soalnya

gue mau sparing ml sama anak mia4 **5.26 PM**

 **awKarin Uzumaki**

yha **5.27 PM**

finding ino **5.27 PM**

 _['awKarin Uzumaki' changed the group's name to 'finding ino']_

 **Hinata**

trus ini gue ngomong apa ke papanya

Ino **7.28 PM**

 **Shino**

Bilang aja gatau **7.28 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

GUE MASIH DI HALTE SEKOLAH

NUNGGUIN PAPA GUE JEMPUT GUE **7.29 PM**

 **Hinata**

Lah **7.29 PM**

Terus ini ngapain papa lu whatsapp gue

nyariin elu **7.29 PM**

 **Inoinoino**

YA GATAU **7.30 PM**

BILANG AJA INO NYA MASIH DI HALTE **7.30 PM**

NUNGGU DI JEMPUT **7.30 PM**

HHHHHHHHHHHH **7.30 PM**

GUE NUNGGU DISINI UDA ADA DUA JAM

KALI **7.31 PM**

CAPEK AQ TU **7.31 PM**

* * *

 _\- ppt apa word?-_

 **Nara Shikamaru**

eh **11.12 PM**

penanggung jawab mapel siapa aja? **11.12 PM**

 **lee rock lee**

banyak **11.15 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

ya gue juga tau kalo banyak **11.16 PM**

siapa aja sebutin **11.16 PM**

 **lee rock lee**

lupa lah gue **11.17 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

untung ini lewat chat lee :) **11.18 PM**

 **sasuke**

gue penanggung jawab matematika **11.20 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

penanggung jawab b indo siapa? **11.21 PM**

 **awKarin Uzumaki**

kayanya si shino **11.22 PM**

 **Kiba**

Loh **11.23 PM**

Bukannya gue ya penanggung jawab b indo? **11.23 PM**

Eh **11.23 PM**

Ngga deng salah **11.23 PM**

Gue penanggung jawab sastra indo hehe **11.24 PM**

 **Shino**

Yeu si cublug **11.25 PM**

Btw iya gw penanggung jawab b indo

Ngapain pada nyariin gue **11.26 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Tugas yg disuruh bikin proposal itu besok

kan dikumpulinnya **11.27 PM**

 **Shino**

Yoi **11.27 PM**

 **Hinata**

Gausa di print kan ya? **11.28 PM**

 **Shino**

Ya nggak lah ngapain ppt di print **11.28**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Hah **11.29 PM**

Wat **11.29 PM**

Apa **11.29 PM**

Ppt? **11.29 PM**

Jan becanda lu shin, kemaren kan disuruh bikinnya di word **11.29 PM**

 **Shino**

Iya, tapi trus yg di presentasiin kan di bikin ppt **11.30 PM**

 **Hinata**

…..seriusan? **11.31 PM**

Yaampun padahal punya gue udah selesai….

27 halaman…. **11.31 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

ajg JADI INI HARUS NGUBAH KE PPT LAGI? **11.32 PM**

 **Shino**

…...iyalah **11.32 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

sEGINI BANYAKNYA?/ **11.33 PM**

 **Shino**

Mmmmmmm iya? **11.34 PM**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Ah udahlah bodo amat mau tidur aja gue **11.35**

* * *

 _-anjing-_

 **Narrrruto**

gengs **8.02 PM**

ayo tebak tebakan **8.02 PM**

hewan apa yang kakinya empat **8.02 PM**

berbulu **8.02 PM**

punya ekor **8.03 PM**

bisa menggonggong? **8.03 PM**

 **Ten10**

Anjing **8.06 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

dih biasa aja kali ten gausa ngegas

pake ngatain gue anjing segala **8.07 PM**

cuih **8.07 PM**

 **Ten10**

….…. **8.07 PM**

Sabar ten sabar tyda boleh marah **8.07 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

Heuheu **8.08 PM**

* * *

 _-midnight talk-_

 **Narrrruto**

ada yang masih idup?

yang masih melek?

eniwan? **2.15 AM**

 **Hinata**

gue udah tidur **2.15 PM**

 **Narrrruto**

ha ha ha ha **2.17 AM**

nais **2.17 AM**

hinata ngapain jam segini belom tidur **2.17 AM**

 **Hinata**

hm?

gabisa tidur **2.18 AM**

 **Narrrruto**

langitnya lagi bagus euy, coba keluar

deh hin **2.18 AM**

bintangya banyak banget **2.19 AM**

 **Hinata**

nanti gue di gaplok papa hiashi

kalo ketauan keluar jam segini :( **2.19 AM**

 **Narrrruto**

hilih

yauda liat jendela aja **2.20 AM**

 **Hinata**

ih iya bintangnya banyak,

cantik banget **2.23 AM**

 **Narrrruto**

cantik banget ya **2.23 AM**

kayak hinata **2.23 AM**

heuheuhuehuehuehueh **2.23 AM**

 **chouji**

ASEEEEKKKKK **2.24 AM**

GRUP SEAKAN MILIK BERDUA **2.24 AM**

PREPET TEROOOSSSS **2.24 AM**

JAN KASI KENDOR BOSQ **2.24 AM**

 **Narrrruto**

WOKOWKOWKOW **2.25 AM**

 _['chouji' changed the group's name to 'naruhina best couple 2k18']_

 _['sasuke' left the grup]_

 **chouji**

nahloh **2.26 AM**

yah mas mantan ngamuk **2.26 AM**

hayoloh nar **2.27 AM**

lu sih **2.27 AM**

 **Narrrruto**

njir kok gue **2.28 AM**

 **Hinata**

Hadeehh apaan si gengs **2.28 AM**

 _['Hinata' changed the group's name to '12 ibb']_

 _['Hinata' added 'sasuke' to the group]_

 **Hinata**

Dah ah **2.29 AM**

Gue mau tidur **2.29 AM**

Bai **2.29 AM**


End file.
